Songs From The Heart
by SoBo113
Summary: A sort of Fanfiction meme, I guess. You put your iTunes/MP3 Player on shuffle and write a short story for the duration of the song. Have fun!
1. Lax To O'Hare

**Summary:** You put your MP3 player/iTunes onto shuffle, and write for the duration of one song. I saw this on the Scrubs section of Fanfiction, and thought it would be a really fun idea to do with Georgia Nicolson. Feel free to do your own :)

**Song Title:** Lax to O'Hare

**Artist: **The Academy Is…

**Pairing: **Dave/Gee

Dave knew exactly what he had to do to prove his love to Georgia.

She would be leaving for the O'Hare Airport in 1 hour, but he needed no more than 5 minutes to tell her how he felt.

When he finally arrived he saw her entering into the customs section. He dashed in after her, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her around to kiss her.

"Georgia Nicolson, I love you," he said through tears.

"I love you, too, Dave," Georgia replied.


	2. That's Okay

**Song Title:** That's Okay

**Artist: **The Hush Sound

**Pairing: **None

Libby sat in her room, staring down at the yellowing pages of the scrap book. She never knew how much it could hurt to be without a family.

She'd been passed from relative to relative after the accident and ever day she wished she could hear her mother giggling around her dad, and her big sister mooning over her beloved Dave. But they were all gone. Forever.

She was sick of being told it would be okay. She had to get out.

Now.


	3. Remembering Sunday

**I keep getting really sad songs! Sorry if they're too depressing.**

**Song Title:** Remembering Sunday

**Artist: **All Time Low

**Pairing: **Robbie/Gee

Robbie awoke to find the space on the bed next to him empty. Where had she gone?

He couldn't even remember he was. All he knew was that he loved Georgia and could never let her go, even if she didn't believe in love.

He put on a dressing gown and ran outside, searching for her familiar purple car, but saw nothing. Knocking on the neighbours doors, he called out her name. One helpful neighbour said he'd heard her driving off in the middle of the night.

Robbie ran inside to find a note on the table, reading:

'I'm not coming back; I've done something so terrible.

I'm keeping an eye on the world now, so many thousands of feet of the ground.

I'm over you now. I'm at home in the clouds.

Maybe we'll meet again someday.

Georgia.'

He sat there for hours reading a re-reading the note, until he finally stood up and said to no one in particular,

"I guess I'll go home now."


	4. Henrietta

**Happy song (ish)! Yay!**

**Song Title:** Henrietta

**Artist: **The Fratellis

**Pairing: **Massimo/OC

"Who the _hell_ is this Henrietta you keep talking about, Mas?" Georgia asked with a stern look on her face.

"She is a _bella _girl that I am leaving you for. She lives down the road from me." Massimo responded, turning to go.

"That gold-digger! You've got to be kidding me! You can't leave me for her!"

"Yes I can. I'm Italian enough to do that."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Georgia said, slapping Massimo across the face.

"Ciao, _cara._" Massimo turned and walked out the door.


	5. Say You'll Be There

**Song Title:** Say You'll Be There

**Artist: **Spice Girls

**Pairing: **Dave/Gee

"Gee, I need to know you won't leave me for another Italian Stallion or marsupial snogging singer again for me to take this relationship seriously." Dave said, staring Georgia right in the eyes.

"Of course I won't, Dave. I love you too much to do that," Georgia replied, cuddling up to Dave on the couch.

"But can you promise me?"

"I can, Dave."

"Say it."

"I promise you I'll be there, for now and forever."

"Fantastic, Kitty Kat. Now let's have a snogging fest!"

Georgia biffed him over the head, but got right into the snog anyway.


	6. Waiting On The World To Change

Song Title: **Waiting On The World To Change**

**Artist: **John Mayer

**Pairing: **None

Georgia sat in the park, wondering when things would change. When would boys stop being so confusing? When would the orang-utan gene stop affecting her, if ever?

What is one girl to do? Maybe if she became ruler of the world she could make boys take a class that helps them realise that girls don't like it when you set your farts on fire in front of them.

What a better place the world would be then…


	7. One and Only

Song Title: **One and Only**

**Artist: **Teitur

**Pairing: **Jas/Tom

Jas smiled shyly as she handed Tom the new owl she'd gotten from Georgia. Tom rolled it around in his hands and then put his arm around Jas.

"What do you want to name it, Po?" He asked as he stared into the girls eyes.

"Why don't I name it Hunky? Then I'll always be reminded of you as I fall asleep next to it," Jas replied, looking down at the owl.

"That's perfect, my one and only."

She looked up and smiled as he took her face in his hands and kissed her


	8. Can't Stop

Song Title: **Can't Stop**

**Artist: **Maroon 5

**Pairing: **Dave/Gee

This deep breathing isn't helping me. Why can't I just get her out of my head?

Stupid Massimo stealing stupid Georgia from me when I needed her most.

All my thoughts are of her, this is ridiculous.

I know! Maybe if I tell her how I… uh, maybe I shouldn't tell her that.

I guess if I just close my eyes and pretend she stills loves me…


	9. No Buses

Song Title: **No Buses**

**Artist: **Arctic Monkeys

**Pairing: **None

Mabs walked down the street, receiving many wolf whistles as she went. She had put on her tightest top and skinniest jeans and went to the busiest street in town. This was the way she consoled herself after being dumped by yet another guy who was only in it for the action.

Little did she know that one boy had found a pattern in her dumpings, and came to the street every time and watched her walking. Hoping that one day he'd gather up the courage to go talk to her.

He was still waiting.


	10. Blood On Your Hands

**This will be the last one for now. I'm tagging MissGeorgee to do one, though!**

**Song Title:** Blood On Your Hands

**Artist: **The Living End

**Pairing: **None

Dave sat in court, watching the lawyer look him up and down.

"So, David, did you kill one Massimo Scarlotti?" the lawyer asked after a few moments.

Dave looked down at his hands and answered, "yes, but you can't send me to jail for it. No one liked him."

"That doesn't matter, David, this is a serious crime."

"Oh come on, he almost beat me up over doing the twist with the lovely, irresistible Georgia Nicolson."

There was a small giggle from the back of the courtroom.

"No further questions, your Honour," the lawyer said and went to sit back in his chair.

The Jury went off to make their decision.

Some time later they came back in, and gave the judge their verdict.

He banged his hammer, "10 years jail, 6 years parole."


	11. Stay Together For The Kids

**I apologise to my regular readers, but with my birthday coming up I've been rather busy.**

**I'm hoping to have some actual chapters up sometime next week ******

**Anyway, for now I'll give you one or two more shuffle stories :D**

**Loviness,**

**SoBo xx**

**

* * *

Song Title:** Stay Together For The Kids

**Artist: **Blink 182

**Pairing: **None

Connie looked at her husband, asleep on the bed next to her. She couldn't help but remember all the pain he had caused her since their wedding. Divorce crossed her mind many times a day, but she knew that wasn't an option with Libby so young it could scar her forever and Georgia at that moody teenager stage. She knew what had to happen.

They had to stay together.

For the kids.


	12. Sweet Talk

**Song Title:** Sweet Talk

**Artist: **The Killers

**Pairing: **Dave/Gee

Georgia took Dave's hand and squeezed it, wondering if it was possible he could be serious just this one time.

"Dave, I'm not looking for sweet talk, I need you to actually TALK to me." She said as she gazed into his eyes, looking for the real Dave within.

"But Kitty Kat, you know I love sweet talk!" Dave responded, stroking her hand.

"Just promise me you'll keep me balanced when I stumble, in the physical and emotional form."

"Ok. You know I'd do anything for you, Gee."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "You can start up the sweet talk again, Dave. I like it too."

"Anything you say, Sex Kitty," Dave growled and lifted her up into his lap.


	13. Revenge On The Radio

**Oh goodness, I'm such a procrastinator. Sorry about not updating any of my stories for so long, but I've been caught up with things in life as well as updating my deviantART (****.com/******** Check me out?)**

**Anywhoozle, have fun with this little short story for now :) **

**

* * *

Song Title:** Revenge On The Radio

**Artist: Danger Is My Middle Name**

**Pairing/Person:** Dave

He sat on the swing, remembering everything that she had done to him. How could he have been so stupid? He never should have trusted her. The only thing he could think of to console himself was the thought that one day, he would surely be able to get her back. He'd find a wonderful way to express his hate for her, and make her feel horrible for leading him on. He knew he could overcome the other feelings he had for her and just let it all out.

Too bad he didn't hate her as much as he loved her.

**

* * *

5AG (5awesomeguys) intro = win!**

**Sorry this kind of sucked. May write another one to make up for it :P**


End file.
